A Big Distraction
by the darkness revealed
Summary: Kurt needs to study, but a certain someone keeps distracting him.


Summary: Kurt needs to study, but a certain someone keeps distracting him.

Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me, unfortunately.

A.N: Just a random idea that was stuck inside my head for over two weeks. It took me forever to write this, because school/homework is taking up 85% of my time. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A Big Distraction by the darkness revealed

"I can't," Kurt said.

His boyfriend of four months pushed out his lower lip in a pout. "Why not?"

Kurt sighed. "Noah, you know I have a major test coming up. I need to study. I'm sorry, but I can't go out with you."

Puck folded his arms. "But, Kurt! I'm bored..."

Kurt turned back to his textbook. "Fine. You can stay here. But no talking!" He started reading, hearing Puck slump down on the couch and flick on the TV, grumbling quietly all the while.

Kurt did his best to study but the sounds coming from the television kept disrupting his concentration. Finally, he shut the textbook with a sigh and joined Puck on the sofa.

Puck smirked at him and casually draped an arm around Kurt's shoulders, drawing him closer to his body. Kurt curled up against his side, luxuriating in the feeling of Puck's strong chest. Together, they watched the screen.

Kurt was paying attention to the TV and so he didn't notice the sly leer that flashed across Puck's or the way he shifted closer, his thigh pressed up against Kurt's. Puck glanced at Kurt and, satisfied that he hadn't noticed anything, quietly leaned even closer.

Kurt was suddenly aware of Puck's hot breath on his cheek. He turned to face him, a reprimand already forming on his lips. "I said, no making ou—"

Puck pounced.

Kurt hit the cushions hard, his breath whooshing out of him with an 'oof' that was swallowed by giggles as Puck began tickling him. He squirmed helplessly under Puck's attack, laughing uncontrollably as Puck found that special ticklish spot by his ribs.

"S-stop!" he choked out.

"Say uncle!" Puck grinned evilly.

"Uncle! Aunt! Cousin! Anything, just stop!" Kurt was panting and he was glad when Puck finally stopped tickling him.

A few seconds passed as Kurt caught his breath. Suddenly, he was all too aware that Puck was straddling him. He looked up at Puck and saw that he was aware of that too. Time seemed to slow down as Puck leaned down and pressed his lips to Kurt's.

'Well, I'm definitely not going to get any work done now,' Kurt sighed inwardly. Then Puck deepened the kiss and all thoughts of studying fled his mind.

.

.

Kurt sighed and stretched his back. He'd spent the past hour bent over a book and his back was now protesting the treatment. He stifled a groan at the twinges he was feeling and flexed his shoulders.

"Hey, babe." Puck appeared at his side.

Kurt gasped and jerked away. "Where did you come from?" He demanded. "Didn't I tell you not to come here again after distracting me yesterday?"

Puck did his best to look remorseful. "Sorry. But I got bored again."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're a big boy. Deal with it."

Puck pouted. "I tried to. I called Finn but he was doing something with Rachel. Mike's hanging out with Tina and Artie's too miserable to have fun. Plus, my sister took over the TV."

Kurt sighed. "Fine." He rolled his shoulders again and winced. "Ow."

Puck looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

Kurt made a face. "I just spent the past hour hunched over and now my back is killing me."

"I can fix that," Puck said.

Kurt looked doubtful. "You can?"

Puck nodded, looking smug. Holding up his hands, he announced, "Get ready for the best massage of your life."

.

Kurt moaned. "Oh God, Noah! Please….right there….yes!"

Puck chuckled. "You sound pornographic, you know."

"Don't care," Kurt said, muffled by the pillow. "This feels so good!"

"It's the hands, babe," Puck said. "They're magic."

Kurt grunted in agreement and Puck continued his massage, kneading away at Kurt's tensed up shoulders. When Kurt's back was knot-free, he allowed his hands to fall away.

Kurt turned over. "Thank you," he said, sounding overwhelmingly grateful.

"No problem," Puck smirked. "Now will you make you with me?"

In response, Kurt pulled Puck's face down to meet his.

.

.

It turned out that Mercedes also had some studying to do, so naturally Kurt invited her over the next day. Then Finn heard the noise and as he also had a test coming up, he decided to join them. Rachel, who had volunteered to help him study, came along too. Then Artie somehow heard about the study party and joined them too. Next came Mike, lugging a heavy textbook and closely followed by a stressed Tina. By that time, it was a full-on party and no-one was surprised when Santana and Brittany showed up, along with Sam, Quinn, and a smirking Puck.

Kurt looked around, glancing at all the various groups scattered around his room. The room was filled with the sound of murmuring voices and pages turning. He smiled in satisfaction; now he'd finally be able to study in peace. Then his gaze fell upon Puck and he choked on his own breath.

Puck was shamelessly undressing him with his eyes. He grinned when he realized Kurt was looking at him and slowly waggled his eyebrows.

Kurt immediately flushed and looked down, doing his best to ignore Puck. But that was hard to do; he could practically feel Puck's eyes burning into him and it didn't help that Puck kept sending him smoldering looks every time Kurt glanced up.

Finally, after ten minutes of this, Kurt gave up. Standing up, he announced, "I'm going to go get us some snacks." Careful not to look at Puck, he climbed the stairs and headed towards the kitchen.

As expected, Puck soon followed.

"Hey babe," He smirked, swaggering forwards.

Kurt growled impatiently and dragged Puck's face towards his.

After a few minutes of intense kissing, Puck broke away, panting.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me." He gloated.

"Yes, yes, you're a super-hot stud," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "Can we get back to the making out now?"

.

Kurt returned to his room, carrying a tray of snacks and looking distinctly flushed. Puck followed close behind, a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Doing his best to look calm and collected, Kurt sat back down and commenced studying.

A few hours later, the others started to leave, taking their books and notes with them. Kurt waved them off with a smile and sat down on the couch, allowing a heavy sigh to pass through his lips.

Then he heard footsteps and jumped. "What the-"

Puck came into view. "Hey, princess!"

"Puck?" Kurt asked in disbelief. "Didn't you leave?"

"Nope," Puck grinned, popping the 'p'. "I wanted to spend time with you."

Kurt groaned. "Didn't you already spend enough time with me over the past three days?"

"I can never get enough of you, baby," Puck said, sitting next to Kurt.

Despite his annoyance, Kurt couldn't help but melt inside. "That's very sweet, Noah. But I still have a lot of studying left to do, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Puck said. "Don't worry about me, you go study. I'll just sit here and watch TV, kay?"

Kurt sighed in relief, glad that Puck wasn't throwing a tantrum. "Ok."

Ten minutes later, and they were in a tangle on the sofa, a twisting mass of nipping teeth and breathless groping. As Kurt sucked a hickey onto Puck's neck, a little nagging voice in the back of his head that sounded a lot like Rachel reminded him about his abandoned notebook.

"Shove off," he told the voice firmly. "I'm busy."

After it was over, Kurt pushed Puck off of him and straightened his clothes, sighing at the wrinkles. He turned to face Puck, scowling. "That's it," he said. "You're banished from this house until further notice."

"But I didn't do anything!" Puck protested as Kurt started to drag him towards the front door.

"Yes, you did!" Kurt insisted, now trying to push him out the door. "You're giving off seduction vibes and I can't concentrate! Now get out and don't come back till I've taken my test!" He heaved and managed to get Puck out the doorway. Closing and locking it with a sigh, he turned away and went down to his room. It was time for some alone-time with his notes.

.

.

There was a knock at the door and Kurt ran to get it. The door opened to reveal Puck.

"Now can I come in?" he asked with a pout.

Kurt laughed. "Yes, now you can."

In a few minutes, they were sitting on Kurt's bed.

"I missed you," Puck admitted quietly.

Kurt smiled. "I missed you, too. But now I've taken my test, so I can spend all the time you want with you!"

Puck perked up. "No more studying?"

"No more studying," Kurt confirmed.

Puck grinned. "Wanna make out?"

END

* * *

Whew! It's finally finished! I've been holed up in my room for the past two hours, trying to finally finish this so I could post it.

I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!


End file.
